Spirited away 2 The Darkness out there
by MoonLight330
Summary: Chihiro returns to the spirit world, to a very dangerous dark Haku. i dont want to give anything away! "dont judge a book by its cover"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Chihiro

She just stood there for a while, staring into the dark void of the tunnel while playing with what looked like a pink hair band wrapped around her wrist.

CHIHIRO: Will we meet again sometime?

HAKU: Sure we will.

CHIHIRO: Promise?

HAKU: Promise. Now go, and don't look back.

Over and over she thought of the last thing that _he_ had said to her. While wishing that some day he would fulfil the promise.

The girl was small but looked to be the age of 17; her hair was a dark chocolate colour and flowed down her back. She wore dark blue high waited jeans with a green jumper and a black coat layer over, also a gray scarf perched around her neck, her name was Chihiro.

It had been 7 years since the last time she had seen the likes of the spirited world, wishing that someday that she would return. Over the last seven years Chihiro had been coming in and out of the tunnel hoping that one day she may pass through it. But when she passed through the tunnel she would black out and then find herself standing next to the creepy statue again. This had frustrated her each time to the point where she had tried to give up but failed as she had always found herself walking back to the very spot she was standing in. She hadn't given up hope. Hope that someday she would see those dark green eyes again. Still playing with her hair band she took a deep breath and entered the tunnel.

When she entered the tunnel, it was exactly how it was when she last entered it only this time its layer of dust had thickened. As she carried on walking she was thinking about the very first time she had entered this tunnel that her parents were so keen explore.

Chihiro was staring down at the ground while she was walking when suddenly she heard a sound coming from a distance which sounded like a rock being kicked across the ground. She stopped feeling only fear. "Hello?" she had shouted. But no one replied only silence sat in the air. Feeling another presence she had started to turn to walk back but something unusual pushed her to carry on walking down in to the void of darkness. _Magic _she thought. Her heart began to race but she carried on walking anyway trying as hard as she could to push back any negative thoughts in her mind. "You can do this Chihiro" she thought "don't give up" but she still felt the fear inside her increase. That's when she heard it.

"Hello Chihiro"

Came a very familiar but cold voice. She felt an ice cold breeze rise up her spine as she heard her name, making her chill. That's when she started to feel something dark come over her that is when she was swallowed up in darkness never to be seen in the human world again!

Normally she would awake next to the statue but this time it was different. This time she had woken up in a field. Her eyes had flattered open to where the orange sky was all to meet her. Pushing herself up she looked in to the distance to find a range of hills and buildings of an old theme park. She had finally made it.

(Notes: hello everyone I hope u enjoyed the first part of this chapter! More will come very soon...

Questions: who was that voice? What does it mean the last time she was seen in the human world? Who is 'him'? What's happened to her parents?

Please review and if I have made any mistakes place tell me! I will be open to answer any questions

P.S stick around things are going to get extremely interesting

-Moonlight X)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What's happened to Haku?

The feeling of relief hit her hard; she released a breath that she hadn't quite remembered she had taken in. Without thinking she pushed herself of the floor and speed across the field feeling nothing but happiness "_finally" _she cheered in her mind, "_I'm home" _Chihiro skidded to a halt. She had come to the man made river which she once had crossed many years ago. She took a deep breath and stepped on to one of the rocks. In the back round chihiro could hear sounds of water starting to flood in.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no" she screamed out load. Forcing herself to jump on to one rock and then another as quickly as she could but that's when a dark shadow came upon her she turned her head to see a dark blue massive wave which was about to struck her, "HAKU" she screamed under her breath in hope that he would come and rescue her but she was too late, the wave hit her hard and fast. She was forced under the water. Again and again Chihiro Tried as hard as she could to rise to the top but was stopped each time by an oncoming wave. She began to feel her lungs began to fill with water and her body began to feel heavy, Chihiro's vision began to blur and she slowly floated down to the bottom of the river.

_Chihiro awoke to her to her navy blue bedroom by the sound of her early morning alarm; while hitting her alarm to stop she unscrambled herself of her cocoon position and had pushed herself up and over from her comfy bed with a craving of wanting to get back in to her cocooned position. In front of her was a broken old mirror that had been broken due to the move, but Chihiro had tried to cover the broken mirror with pictures that she had drawn of the spirit world. She lifted her head to see that she had gigantic bed hair and dark shadows laid under her eyes from many nights of no sleep due to the over thinking of Haku. HAKU her mind echoed. Before she could think of anything else her door of her bed room creeked open, it was chihiro's mother. "Good morning honey, i have made some scrambled eggs for you, its downstairs" chihiro didn't made no reply because she had her eyes placed on one of the pictures on her mirror, it was a picture of Haku with his long green hair and black eyes..._

"_black eyes?" chihiro thought in confusion_

_Swiftly she had torn the picture away from the mirror and scaned the picture from top to bottom, chihiro stared at this picture with such confusion "black eyes?"_

"_what is it chihiro?" her mother asked kindly _

_Chihiro eyes looked from the picture to her mother she was about to respond when she saw her eyes. They had turned completely black! And not just that a red mark had pierced the front of her mothers white blouse._

"_Mum" she cried! As she moved to stand with her mother but found she was stuck in place. _

_Blood started to drip from her mother's chest, where is looked like she had been stabbed with a silver dagger, behind her mother Chihiro could see this dark slender figure that was holding the silver dagger which was embedded in Chihiro's mother. With her eyes only on her mother she was about to start screaming but found that she couldn't. _

(Notes: hello everyone again I hope u enjoyed the second part of this chapter! More will come very soon.../ click if there is a part 3 to see what happens next

Please review and if I have made any mistakes place tell me! I will be open to answer any questions P.S sorry for the cliff hangers, you're going to see allot more of them sorry: /

-MoonLight X)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Dark empty eyes.

Chihiro had opened her eyes to a familiar room; it was warm and smelt like coal and fire. She took in a deep breath and realised it as she was relived to be out of that dream and into what she considered as a safe place.

Over the past few years Chihiro had been experiencing dreams like this over and over, it had taken her to the point where she had tried to never fall asleep again but had always resulted her to fall asleep in school which got her in to allot of trouble and caused her to be bullied. She tried to avoid talking or thinking about this as it makes her angry and sad at the same time; she had done and made some bad choices over the years which she knows she may never be able to take back.

The small door creaked opened; Chihiro turned her head to see Lin walk in with two cups of what looked like hot chocolate. "I see that you are awake then" Lin spoke in a firm voice. There was something different about Lin Chihiro thought, it wasn't anything on appearance as sprits lived longer than humans, it was something about how she brought herself, how she walked and talked like she was stronger in a way but Chihiro just ignored this and just smiled at Lin as a reply. She was happy to see Lin after so long but there was something about her which said she wasn't exactly to happy to see her.

Chihiro began to sit up, feeling the thick layer of sweat on her body as Lin came and knelt next to Chihiro handing her the hot chocolate which Chihiro took kindly.

"Hey Lin, good t-" Chihiro being quickly cut off.

"Chihiro what are you doing here?" Lin began in an emotionless voice.

"You shouldn't be here. Do you know how much trouble you would have got us into if Haku's men got to you before I did" Chihiro was shocked when she dreamt of coming back the only person who would be most happy to see her is Lin.

"Haku's men?" Chihiro spoke in confusion

"Yes" Lin snapped trying to avoid the question she changed the subject to something else.

"So why are you back?" Chihiro just stared for a moment.

"What I get a no welcome back party then." Lin just looked at her as if she was displeased with her sarcasm. Chihiro was nothing but confused, Lin was a bubbly person normally she would have had some sort of reaction but none was shown. If this was Lin in fact as soon as she would have seen Chihiro she wouldn't think she would let go of her even if she did feel like crap. This wasn't Lin and somehow Chihiro knew it, she looked into Lin's eyes which she could feel piercing hers, they were no longer a warm brown but a cold black, like her mothers in her dream. Lin started to grin; she had seen the fear on Chihiro's face and took pleasure out of it. Not taking her eyes of Lin she slowly reached to pinch her arm in hope she would wake up, a seer of pain went through her arm but she found she was still looking in to Lin's dark eyes. Lin's grin grow more and spoke in a more violent tone "That's not going to work, not this time Chihiro. This isn't a dream and you know it" Chihiro bit her tongue before she could say anything she knew she would regret, but how could she know, how could she have known about my dreams? "What have you done with Lin" she hissed

"What are u talking about Chihiro, I am sitting right here. Just ever since you left I was able to become stronger and better." A grin still sat on her face.

"Where is Haku" Chihiro spoke under her breath

"You mean MASTER Haku, well he is waiting for you upstairs but-"Lin had reached behind her to bring out a beautiful silver dagger that gleamed in light. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I bring you to him dead." She paused to sneer at Chihiro who could feel her heart wanting to break out of her chest. "I could say that you died from the dream, or that you killed yourself."

"NO!" she screamed.

She brought the dagger quickly to her neck, when there was a bang at the door. Lin rolled her eyes and turned in displeasure to see a dark figure enter the room. There was silence for a moment before Lin and the dark figure nodded. She turned to Chihiro and the dark grin was back again.

"Master Haku will see you know."

The journey was shorter than Chihiro remembered; she was on her way up in the elevator with two dark figures in cloaks behind her. She bit back on her tongue to hold back any screams when the two dark figures came in to the boiler room and took her wrists with a very firm grip. But she just she was just glad that she was finally out of Lin's dark presence. _That wasn't Lin and I know it, she is still in there and I will find a way to get her back._ The elevator brought them right to the top of the bath house _why are we going to Yubaba's office? Surely they would have mentioned that Yubaba wanted to see me as well I mean she does own the bath house. _She paused. _But no he couldn't be Yubaba would never give up this place; she loved it no matter how horrible she was. _The golden doors to the elevator opened to a small room with two doors. As Chihiro stepped out on the glass floor one of the doors opened and the elevator doors shut taking the two dark figures with it. She froze. _I don't know who I am going to find in there but, I must be strong. I am not that little girl anymore. _Chihiro began walking into Yubaba's old office. It was completely different. As she stepped through the door way she entered a very modern room, the floor was covered in white glass and the room completely empty other than the warm black fire place perched in the corner and a glass tabled in the middle, with what looked like a computer on it. Behind the glass table was a black leather chair, as she entered more into the room the chair swung round revelling a tall slender dark haired boy. Haku.

Notes: Okay for starters I'm actually really happy with how the chapter turned out. After re writing it like 3 times! But I still did really enjoy writing it.

Now I'm going to warn you guys, this story will become very dark, and if you like me likes those sorts of themes Great! But if you are sitting there thinking "no that is not my cup of tea", well then you have been warned.

Next upload will be either Tonight or tomorrow!

Please review! It will make me Very happy! And it will help me get better at writing! If you have any questions please ask especially if you are confused about something! Thank you X - MoonLight


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Boy With The Dark Hair.

As soon as their eyes Locked onto each other Chihiro began to feel a wave of happiness like she had always done, but she knew as soon as she saw him that this wasn't _her _Haku. He was tall and slender but looked very strong; his once green eyes gleamed at her with only darkness and his hair was cut into a short black boyish cut. He swiftly began to stand and walked in to the light of the fire place which casted shadows over his skin; she could see the dents in his skin from where his cheek bones curved. He was extremely handsome. He looked at her with only delight; like he had been waiting for her for a long time.

"Hello Chihiro, welcome back" his voice was firm and very familiar. She had once thought that she could listen to his voice for a whole day and never get bored of it.

"Haku?" she paused "what's going on?" Haku just ignored her questions and began to speak again.

"So what do you think?" he jester around him.

"What do I think of what?"

"Of what I have done with Yubabas old office of course, I was able to get rid of the blood stain over there." He pointed in the area in which she had once laid next to him covered in blood, scared for his life. "And all of her rubbish." He grinned. This was the grin that she loved and missed, but the light of his eyes told a different dark story like he smiling about something else. _Boh _she quickly thought her eyes went from Haku to the door along the wall behind the glass desk.

His eyes followed hers "don't worry Boh is fine, after what happened to Yubaba I sent him off to his own kind" he sneered. She averted her eyes back onto Haku who had moved closer towards her. She could feel the heat of his body now; oh how she just wanted to let go hug him but something was wrong.

"Own kind?" she spoke in a low voice.

"When Yabba had her 'one night stand' she hadn't quite realised that it was with one of the 3 creatures of darkness, the 'mördare s'to be exact." He paused for a moment still gazing in to Chihiro's eyes searching for something, something that from telling by his expression he couldn't find so he carried on "after what happened to Yabba, I found out this information to the reason why Boh had stayed as a baby for many years. When the death bringers get to aged 11 they begin their transformation, it begins with night mares and carries on with many stages leaving them lifeless creatures who seek out death of others." Chihiro's hands turned in to fists as rage started burning inside her.

"Haku? Why would you even think about returning him? He was our friend and _you_ let him be given back to these creatures! _You _betrayed him, how could you do that to him!" she was shaking rage. And yet he only looked at her with pleasure.

"You are not the one to be talking to me about betrayal Chihiro." He sneered. She stopped confused about what he had said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you honestly not remember Chihiro? Think back to the time when you first came here, and that you told me you just wanted to go home back to the human world and yet once you left time after time you found yourself trembling back to the door way of the spirit world. You lied not just to me but to everyone around you and yet you have the decencies to talk to me about betrayal when all I did was sent him back to his own people. Am I really in the wrong here Chihiro? "

Chihiro was shocked; she wasn't expecting him to say anything of the sort. Had she really betrayed Haku all those many years ago? She slowly reeled her eyes away from his murky eyes to her bare feet.

"You are right." see began, "I did lie to you but only so I could get my parents home. I don't expect you to understand the things we do for love." She looked back up in to his eyes and saw something she hadn't seen in his eyes for years. Love.

_I knew you were in there somewhere. I'm going to do every in my power to get you back Haku I promise you. _A flash of a smile passed over her mouth.

Within a blink his eyes were empty again. It was like he read her mind as his hands then curled around her wrists, feeling a jolt of pain surge up her arms she tried to jump back but was stuck in his grasp. Biting back on the pain she called out to him "Haku what are yo-" he leant in and whispered in her ear "you really think those people are your parents Chihiro, they are nothing but worthless humans who never loved you, I mean remember when you feel into my river and who saved you? You belong to me Chihiro remember that."

Her anger began to bubble up again she clutched her hands into fists and let out screams of not just pain but anger. "Shut up! Shut up!" but he only smiled in satisfaction and began digging his nails in to her arms. The pain in her arms began to thicken and he continued.

"But Chihiro." he carried on "don't you want to know who your real parents are, I mean why did you think you was so determent to come back here?" he sneered.

Chihiro didn't know what to think, so much was pressing on her mind that she didn't know what to believe.

"Stop it, you're lying!" she cried.

"Am I really?" he hissed.

But that's when they heard two knocks on the door. Haku rolled his eyes and shouted something across the room towards the door "if it's not important, go away." He spat. But only silence hung in the air. Only A few moments had passed when a figure came crashing down from the ceiling, Haku's grip loosened from Chihiro's arms and she fell to the floor. A female figure just floated above the white glassy floor, when she opened her eyes Chihiro realised who it was. "_Granny" _Chihiro whispered under her breath in happiness. Chihiro turned towards Haku who was staring up at granny in fury, with his hands by his sides in fists.

"BITCH." he hissed at her.

She heard granny begin to speak something under her breath, a spell. Haku realised what she was doing and looked towards Chihiro and began moving towards her. She gasped as everything around her began to turn into a bright white light. "Granny." she screamed. Everything went dark.

Notes: Hello everyone! I would like to say to everyone who reviewed this Thank you very much! It means allot. Over 100 views wow thank you to everyone who has taken time to read this, I hope I haven't disappointed anyone.

In this chapter we finally meet Haku. What are your thoughts about this Haku?

I just want to speak out the 3 different types of creatures, as you know there are 3 types (hence the name) but they are basically the 3 different types of demons. We know one of them which are called "mördare s" we will learn more about them later on but as you know they roam around seeking the death of others (mördare is Swedish for assassin ) they are workers for the two other types of creatures. You find that they mostly work for royalty though. But that's all I am giving away for now.

Again thank you everyone, if you have any questions please ask and I will answer them.

-MoonLight X


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

First stage

"_You really think those people are your parents Chihiro, they are nothing but worthless humans who never loved you, I mean remember when you feel into my river and who saved you? You belong to me Chihiro remember that." _

She jolted up. "Granny." She yelled but her voice only echoed. She was in a small room which had wooden floors and placed her head into her hands feeling the thick layer of sweat on her fore head. Taking a breath she looked down to find that she had been wrapped in to an blue blanket and was no longer in her blue jeans and jumper but was in what looked like a pink night gown, her wrists were bandaged up and little puddles of blood stained them. _That's funny I don't remember my wrists beginning to bleed? _She thought.

The door slid open and a black sprit floated in Chihiro jolted her head up to see a familiar face "No Face!" Chihiro yelled, without thinking she began to move of the bed to run to No Face but as soon as her bare feet touched the wooden floor a seer of pain slid up her. Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor and began gasping. "What's happening!" she began screaming in pain, she felt as though someone was stabbing her through the chest. No face was next to her in moments; the door slammed open and Granny sped in and was next to her on the other side in seconds "Chihiro!" She called out. Chihiro's body had turned completely pale and her eyes began turning completely black, around her eyes her veins began to pop out turning a raven colour and blood started to drip out of her mouth. Granny began to start chanting a spell, a spell which spoke of bliss and harmony. As soon as the spell was cast Chihiro's eyes began to change back to normal and the veins disappeared leaving her body to stay completely pale. Chihiro lay still for a moment till she gasped "What happened!" she looked from No Face to Granny whose face was only filled with horror.

Haku turned his head to see Yubaba floating in the middle of the room. Her eyes gleamed of anger and sorrow

"What have you done with Chihiro Bitch?" Haku spat.

"She is safe." Yubaba spoke in strong voice.

"I will find her, and she shall know the truth." He grinned.

"No, she is in a place which you shall never find her it's been spelled with magic that not even your magic can break."

"Maybe but even if she was she will come back to me. It's in her blood"

"What do you mean?"

"You see if I was to tell you I would have to kill you." he sneered

Yubaba knew she was no match for Haku her powers were weakened when he last tried to kill her but she continued anyway knowing that this was only a one way trip anyway.

"Then you shall have to kill me then."

Haku only smiled to this, like Lin Haku found pleasure out of death and destruction.

"Ever heard of the demon prophecy?"

Chihiro was sentenced to bed rest, by Granny who wouldn't tell her why. No Face hadn't left her side in days but for every minute Chihiro was stuck in bed the more curious she became about what was happening to Haku and more curious to find out what had happened to him when she left, Granny had told her it was Yubaba who had saved her back in bath house but nothing more that. She had tried to ask Granny about Haku and Yubaba but she did everything she could to avoid the question and No Face hadn't been much help either. They had always tried diverting the question to her life back in the human world which she hadn't liked to talk about. She knew that if she was to get any answers that she would have to get them from somewhere else.

The door creaked open and Granny slid into the room with what looked like a pink tray with 2 cups of tea in them. Chihiro wanted nothing more than to drink the warm substance to warm her body up. Ever since she had woken up she had become extremely pale and started to feel nothing but cold granny had just told her it was the effect of some healing herbs she had placed in her drinks. "Here you go honey." Granny bent down and handed her the cup, Chihiro smiled in return while embracing the warmth with her two hands.

"Here I believe this belongs to you." Granny reached out to her and opened her hand; in the palm of her hand was a blue gleaming hair band. "I re spelled it, when you went back in to the human world the spell wore of it. Oh and I changed the colour to match your clothes which I have cleaned for you." granny smiled. Chihiro reached out and took the band out of hand. Chihiro spoke in a warm voice "Thank you that was very kind of you." she smiled.

"Master Haku have you found her yet." Spoke a cold voice.

He was staring into a dark mirror looking back in to his reflection staring in to his dark empty eyes.

"No. That Bitch was telling the truth where ever she is it is clocked by a powerful spell one in which I cannot brake." He hissed.

"What do you wish to do know?"

"Nothing." He sneered.

"Nothing?" Echoed the empty voice. "But master Haku we are running out of time. In a week it will be a fall moon and you know that the ceremony must be done if not than who knows what the lord will do to you, his patience is becoming fin he wants to finally meet his daughter."

"Don't pester me about what the lord will do to me. She will come to me she's curious and she knows I'm the only one who has the information she seeks. Remember I know her mind more than anyone here, he will meet his daughter very soon." He grinned.

Notes: Okay I like this chapter allot as allot is revealed. I have read all the reviews thank you to everyone who has commented so far they are all positives so thank you it means allot, they really motivate me to keep writing. I am going to do my best and work on my grammar because I see now there is allot of improvement to be made.

Questions: what is happening to Chihiro? Is Yubaba dead? Who will Chihiro go to for answers? Who is Chihiro's real father? Is that really Haku? Does Haku have an evil twin brother? Okay now I'm just getting carried away... XD

Okay I'm just going to warn you again this story has got and will have allot of dark themes. So if you are sitting there thinking I don't like characters dying or allot of darkness then please don't carry on reading unless you think this isn't too bad! If you like the dark twist I have placed on this story then I strongly suggest you to carry on reading XD

If you have any questions please ask I shall respond in an reasonable amount of Time

Have a good day... or night/

-MoonLight X


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The escape

Ever since Chihiro had been given the hair band she had experienced something that she hasn't experienced in many long years something that she had craved to have, a good Dream. She felt refreshed and good, it was as like she was given a bolt of energy. For many years her dark dreams had haunted her causing her sleepless nights and even depression but over time she had learnt to live with it. She had always believed that she was being punished, being punished for leaving and lying to the ones she loved but she had always pushed away the thought.

Chihiro had slid out of her bed and onto the cold wooden floor, feeling every click in her legs she moved over to the long mirror that stood in the corner of the room. It was like someone else was standing in the mirror, her hair had darkened and had grown to her hip; her face had sharpened around the edges so that you could now see her cheek bones and then there was her skin, which was still extremely pale but she sort of liked it she thought it made her light brown eyes pop. She turned towards a big wooden wardrobe which looked like it was handmade and opened it, inside it was her blue jeans and green jumper neatly folded up, below them was a pair of jet black boots and in the corner was a black backpack one which people would have normally used for camping. Over the past couple of days Chihiro had been harvesting food and anything she thought would be use full on her trip. She hadn't known when she was going to leave but she knew it was soon, spending another day in this cottage she thought would make her turn mad.

It had felt better to be finally being in her own clothes again, they were "_warm and familiar_" she thought. She slowly walked across the room to the door and slid out of it. Granny was nowhere to be seen so Chihiro walked to Granny's door in hope that she could get Granny to cook some of her homemade bread with cheese, She raised her hand to knock when she heard her name being spoken.

"Chihiro? No she should never know the truth, you know that if she finds out about her farther who has been looking for her that she will just go back to the one person who knows how to contact him and that would ruin all of mistresses plans, you know that."

She knew that she shouldn't have listened in but she was confused, what was Granny talking about? Surely her father wasn't looking for her he doesn't remember this place and he thinks she's away in collage.

"_You really think those people are your parents Chihiro, they are nothing but worthless humans who never loved you" _

Haku's voice rang in her head. Over over she had tried to make sense of what he had said to her back in the bath house but she hadn't quite understood what he had meant till this moment, who ever those people were they were not her parents and who ever was, was looking for her here in this world.

"Ah ah" No Face spoke with a pitch of sadness to his voice.

"I know No Face, I hate lying to her too but within 2 days the full moon would have gone and then we can send her home where she will be safe."

"_Home? Full moon? Where ever they are talking about that is not my home the spirit world is my home no matter what is going on here or not, do they really believe is well that I would even think about leaving Haku! I would never leave him not in a million years."_

Quietly she stalked back to the spare room where she opened the wardrobe and picked the black bag up and wrapped around her back. She walked over to the mirror and slipped her hair back softly tying her hair band tighty in her long hair with her blue shinny band. As quietly as she could she opened the door and shut it behind her, and sprinted to the front entrance. As her hands tightened around the door knob she heard a soft voice from around the corner.

"Chihiro? Where are you going?" Chihiro turned slightly to see Granny standing in the archway.

"I heard what you and No Face was talking about, this whole time you have been lying to me I trusted you. I'm going to someone who I know would never lie to me and will tell me the truth."

She turned back to the door and turned the handle slowly. The door burst opened with a bright light rushing through, Chihiro covered her eyes to block the light from hurting her eyes. There was a spell on the house and Chihiro could feel it, it spoke of only protection and hope.

"NO!" Granny had called out to her but Chihiro just ignored her and prepared to jump.

Not knowing if she was going to survive or not she took in a breath and jumped.

()()()()()()()()()

Haku hadn't left the mirror in days; he was waiting for the moment in which he would be able sense her again. A knock came at the door and Lin came trotting in.

"Master Haku." She bowed. "A message has come in from the demon realm; it's the Lord he wishes to see you tonight in the demon realm."

Haku was silent for a minute before he nodded in response. Lin was gone within seconds; when the door shut behind her Haku raised his wrist and slammed it in to the mirror leaving it cracked and broken. That's when it hit him; he could finally sense her again the strong feeling of his beloved had returned. He looked back in to the mirror and started to Grin.

Notes: Okay this one took me a while to write, I'm sorry if it's sloppy I'm just extremely tired from school. I'm going to take a break from writing for a couple of days as i need to concentrate on school. So next upload will be around Friday to Sunday, maybe earlier.

In the next chapter we shall meet the one who calls himself the lord. Allot will be revelled in the next one trust me so stay around for that.

Your reviews i cannot even comprehend how much they help me and motivate me Thank you to those who have already reviewed you lot are amazing!. Please if I have done something wrong please tell me. If any of you have questions please ask me.

Over 200-300 reads! Wow i seriously didn't think that many people would even take notice of this yet read it. Thank you.

MoonLight X


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Haku 

"_It's okay Chihiro you can do this whatever is on the other side you will be able to face it .strong."_ Chihiro slowly closed her eyes breathing in the sound of his voice she felt like she was going to collapse it was the first time she heard his calm strong voice in years, tears began to flood her eyes, that's when she stepped into the light. She was falling fast and hard but the sound of _his_ voice was like a drug to her that she didn't care. "Haku!" she yelled she opened her eyes and she was falling through the sky it was like what had happened when she found out Haku's real name and they were floating through the sky, it was her favourite memory. "_Chihiro snap out of it, you are falling fast if you don't slow down you will die." _it was like he was screaming in her head when she realised what was really happening. "Shit! Haku what am I going to do!" only silence sat in her head. The ground began getting closer and closer when she felt a wave of power run through her and she began to slow down.

As soon as her feet touched the ground she collapsed, she could feel tears running down her cheeks she was relieved but confused at the same time. "Haku?" she whispered under her breath, but no one replied. She pushed herself up of the floor and looked around, it was dark and the only light there was, was the moon which sat high up in the sky. She looked around her and in the north there was what looked like a dark forest where as everywhere else there were big long fields. She sighed and started to walk towards the forest.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The tremendous hall was dark but was lit up with small candles along the wall, at the far end of the hall was a stage like area and in the centre were two thrones. But only one was occupied, a tall dark haired man with what looked like a silver crown perched on top of his head; his eyes were complete black with what looked like a ring of red in the centre. He smiled eerily as Haku entered, when Haku got closer to the thrown he paused and bowed. "Master, you wished to see me."

"Yes, have you found my daughter yet? I sensed her back at the bath house and sent one of my men to retrieve her only to find out that she was gone that in fact I could no longer sense her." His voice was strong but very irritated.

"You see master I had her but a witch intervened and was able to spell her to a place which we could no longer sense her. But only an hour ago I was able to sense her again, where ever she was she is no longer there, in fact she is headed towards the fairy forest." His smile grew into more of a grin one that suggests that Haku had pleased him.

"That is excellent news Haku; in about 12 hours you must go and retrieve her let the fairies do what they wish with her for now." They both grinned.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The forest was dark and cold it gave Chihiro this bad sense like something was watching her. She had been walking through this forest for over 3 hours, her legs began to ach and she became extremely tired. She looked up to look at the sky but her eyes were only met with the tops of trees. She sighed and slumped her bag down against the closest tree that her eyes could see, she looked around and found some shapes of long and thick sticks she picked them up and lumped them in to a pile next to the tree. She rubbed two sticks together till she was able to create a small fire. As the fire began to burn she began to feel hungry and the thought that she had some of granny's homemade bread stored in her bag made her become peckish. She pulled up her bag ate some of the bread stored inside. Within 10 minutes all that was left of the bread was gone and Chihiro had fallen into a deep sleep.

_When she opened her eyes she was in a dark room "oh no, please don't let the bad dreams start again!" her cry only echoed when she felt a figure appear behind her, "it's alright Chihiro I'm here." The soft sounds of his voice made her want to jump into his arms and kiss him like she hadn't kissed anyone before. Slowly she turned to see a green haired man with bright green eyes gazing at her. "You missed me." He said with a smile which soon turned into a sad one. "Haku? Is that really you?" _

"_Yes Chihiro it is me," _

"_I knew you were still alive I knew it. I haven't given up on you. But if you are here then who is that in your body?"_

"_Chihiro you have to understand that we don't have much time. But you have to know that that person is me I have done something completely stupid and reckless something that I did out of my love for you." he hesitated like the word love had hurt him "I changed myself thinking it would be the only way, but you have to know I am dangerous and the people who I am working for want you for reasons that makes me sick, but it is that very reason why you need to leave and when I say leave I mean go and never come back." his words were like an arrow shot through her heart, he wanted her to leave to stop fighting for him when she is completely in love with him. The promise that he had made her was the only thing that had stopped her from doing horrible things._

"_I don't understand you want me to leave? How could you even say that to me Haku" tears began to flood into her eyes, he reached to touch her but she jolted away from his hand. A bubble of rage began to fill up inside her, nothing like she had felt like before it was like her soul was being swallowed up into darkness. She began to yell at Haku "I am not going anywhere whether you like it or not, this is my home too and you shall never take it away from me because if you try to make me leave I will kill you very very slowly Haku." She began to grin. He was looking at her like she was a completely different person. When Chihiro saw his face she began to gasp like a massive heavy weight had just lifted but another had replaced with horror. "I am so sorry Haku I would never." _

"_I know Chihiro its okay." He placed his hand lightly on her shoulder. "This is why you need to leave, if you don't then that is the person you will become."_

"_No I don't believe you; I won't leave you here Haku I am going to find a way to get you back I promise." _

He began to speak but was gone within seconds, Chihiro had woken up to a great deal of pain.

As her eyes fluttered open she realised she was no longer in the forest but was in a dark room sitting on a chair with her arms and legs tied. A massive wave of pain came over when she looked down to find that her clothes had been ripped and her stomach had been marked with something burning hot. The mark was odd it had looked like her birthmark on her arm which she was so sure was a birth mark but not sure anymore. Her birth mark was round and in the centre was a half moon, this mark was round too but in the centre was a tree of some kind. She tried to pull away from the material that tied her to the chair but couldn't.

"That rope has been charmed you won't ever be able to get away child." The light voice startled her; she looked up to see a small woman in a long beautiful dress which looked like was made out of snow. Her eyes court onto Chihiro's "Ahh that's why you smell like human." She smiled

"Where am I?" Chihiro spoke under her breath.

"All will be explained soon child, now drink this and sleep." She brought a cup of blood red water that smelled like strawberries to Chihiro's mouth who drank it down fast. Within seconds Chihiro blacked out.

NOTES: This chapter is an interesting one let me know how you all are feeling about this chapter.

Thank you for being patient. Again I am going to say that next chapter won't be out till sometime next week. I have allot of work to do.

Thank you for the over 400 views WOW it means allot! Don't forget to Favourite or follow this share this around tell all your friends! Or even Review this

-MoonLightX


	8. Chapter 8 Fairy spirites redone

Notes: I have re done this chapter as i hated how the other went. So enjoy. Once read please let me know you thoughts on this chapter thanks.

-MoonLight X

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 8

Fairy spirits

Chihiro eyes fluttered from a dreamless sleep, she hadn't moved from where she last woke up tied to a chair in a very hot damp room. A heat of pain shot up her she felt like her hole arm was burning she cried out in pain but her cries only echoed, she looked down to see the slowly healing mark on the wrist of her skin that had a sort of gold glimmer to it. _Haku _her whole mind was shouting calling to him in hope she could hear his voice again but got only silence in return. She tilted her head up to see a tall muscle man standing right in front of her, she hadn't heard him come in like the woman who she last saw but thought nothing of it. He was tall with light blond hair; he was wearing what looked like dark green battle gear; with a long beautiful silver sword that had a design of dead flowers working up on it."Where am I?" Chihiro spoke in a soft voice, but the tall man said nothing. Carefully he reached into his green pouch that sat around his waist and pulled out what looked like small piece of a biscuit, he knelt down so his eyes could meet Chihiro's, they were a light purple but had no emotion to them. He forced the biscuit to her mouth forcing the bitter taste of the crumbs down her throat. As soon as the biscuit entered her body she could sense a strong power, one which spoke of sleep and darkness. "What did you just give me?" She yelled though she already knew but asked anyway. The man just stood there emotionless; within seconds another figure entered the room but Chihiro's vision started to blur out to complete darkness again.

"My lady."

"Thank you Amare you may leave now." Her voice was soft but stern, she had long blond hair and light blue eyes she was beautiful. Within seconds Amare was gone and her eyes court on to Chihiro who was soundless asleep. "Your human stench hasn't much faded since I last saw you, curious." She paused and started to move more towards Chihiro as soon as she was close enough the lady gracefully knelt down to floor analysing Chihiro up and down, a glimmer of something dark caught onto the Lady's sight, she lifted her small finger up to the side of Chihiro's arm and peered into one of the sliced pieces of Chihiro's green jumper "Michael?" The lady jumped back with only the look of confusion and delight on her face. "Mya." She spoke in a soft tone.

Slowly she knelt back down next Chihiro bringing out a silver dagger one that is identical to Amares but much smaller, she pierced the dagger into her arm letting a bubble of blood poor the lady drew back the dagger leaving it stained with blood. She bran the dagger close to her mouth and licked part of the blood left then she began to chant.

"karanlığa karanlık karanlık ışık dönüş koyu veya açık bu biridir" as soon as she did the blood began to glow an intense glow of dark and light "this child bares the blood of the dark and light sprits". A sudden jolt of energy bounced up Chihiro's body giving her a seizure. Her eyes wiped open completely black with no whites and the veins around her eyes began to intensify only this time the veins began to appear around her whole body. Lady jolted back in fear "what is this?" but Chihiro only began to start laughing a dark laugh the straps around her wrists and legs Brock free and her whole body stiffened as the seizure was over but only Chihiro wasn't there someone else took her place. She began to chant something that spoke of great evil and destruction one that spoke of death; a great force pushed the lady back and pierced her to the wall the look of horror stood out in her face "Mya." She spoke under her breath but it was too late as her body began to burn till there was nothing left other than ash. She began to stand and walk when guards appeared in the room; she began to laugh again and she lifted her hand and all the guards were lifted up high and thrown against the walls killing them instantly. _"Chihiro!"_ The voice was like an alarm in her head.

"Haku baby where have you been I was starting to get worried about you." her voice was strong and emotionless like the other Haku.

"Chihiro what has happened to you? This isn't you."

"No your right this isn't who you want, I guess you can call me Mya I mean that was what that old hag kept calling me." A dark smile spread across her face.

"Chihiro this isn't you I know you are in there somewhere."

"I mean come on I don't even know why I didn't kill her sooner, she was so annoying thinking she was the most beautiful sprit, but killing her was fun. In fact how many fairies do you think are in this place and how long do you think it will take me to kill them."

"If you do this Chihiro you will never come back from it" she froze it was like Chihiro had heard him. "I know that you are in there Chihiro fight it fight the darkness." it was like the darkness clicked out of her as she feel to the floor fast and hard "Haku!" she screamed under her breath. She could see a figure appear and slowly walk towards her he was covered in blood and his long silver sword hung from his arm drenched in blood. He bent down and she could see a familiar set of emotionless eyes piece hers. Haku but it was too late her vision blurred out once again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chihiro awoke from a dream of her parents and her life back in the human world; it was actually a dream in which she very much enjoyed for once in her life she had actually started to miss the small blue house which she shared with her parents. She was looking up at a white ceiling the air smelt like a boy and she could feel something soft around her, she pushed her body up and she found that she was sitting in a master bedroom one which was decorated with a black and white theme. Everywhere was clean other than the crumpled up bed sheets; she looked down to find that she had a blue short night gown on and her skin no longer bared the thick layer of seat. She felt refreshed. "I see that you are awake." Came a sudden soft voice, she quickly turned to see Haku laying on the other side of the bed; it looked like he had been there all night and that Chihiro had actually laid her head on top of his chest. She blushed.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"do you not remember Chihiro?" she looked down at herself and thought for a moment she remembered meeting the lady and then the guard but then nothing but total darkness and her. Chihiro looked up in fright she had just remembered what she had done she looked up in despair at Haku who only smiled. "Now you remember."

"Was that me? Did I do those horrible things?" she felt tears begin to burn at the back of her eyes but He only smiled at her in response. She could feel his eyes pierce hers, with quick fast moments he pinned her down to the bed. "What, what are you doing?"

"How did it feel? To be consumed by the darkness?"

"What do you mean?"

"you know what I am talking about, you can't lie to me Chihiro!" her body tensed when slowly he bent down to her ear and whispered something, she couldn't help it this was the closet they had ever been her mind screamed no but her body screamed yes it was like it knew the one she loved more than she did but only this wasn't the one she loved this was an altered version of him the darker version. "I know you're in their Mya daughter of Michael" his voice was spine chilling it made her angry she wanted to punch him but before she could even try he knelt down and brushed his lips on hers, it was intense and strong but everything about it spoke of darkness. She tried to pull away but her body told her no everything about this kiss became intense but she knew she had to stop it before it was too late. "Soon we will be together." He whispered against her lips. Quickly she reached to the side table and grabbed onto the silver black lamp and smashed it against his head, he immediately feel to the side loosening the grip he had on her wrists. She slid of the bed and ran for the door but he was too quick and was in front of her in seconds. "Where are you going so soon?" His voice was playful like he saw this like a game that he knew he would always win.

"Get away from me!" she screamed but he had already grabbed her and held her tight. Every part of her began to fight him but he was too strong, he pinned her back against the wall. "Did you think you would ever get away from me? I am strong and powerful Chihiro do not underestimate me your farther gave me these powers like he gave you yours. You will choose the dark Chihiro you have a dark heart and you know it, just remember the amazing feeling you felt when you burned the Lady of the fairies to just soulless ashes." He reached for a vile placed in the back pocket of his black trousers.

"NO" she spat. He lifted the vile and dripped it on to this finger, slowly she smoothed it over his lips and quickly placed his mouth on to Chihiro's who tried to reject it.

"We are bound now you must go where ever I go you cannot run or hide or even kill yourself you will always find yourself back to me Chihiro." He grinned viciously. "Are you ready to meet your farther?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Notes: Thanks for reading over 800 views wow!

Please share this around. Favourite and like it. Let me know your thoughts!

Next one: Either tomorrow or Sunday.

-MoonLight X


	9. Chapter 9

PG 13 XD

Chapter 9

_What have I done, I was so keen for answers and now I feel only regret. There was a safe place and I choice love over safety but if I was to stay I would have been doing a selfish thing. Mark my words I will find a way to get you back Haku I owe this to you._

The kiss was short and quick but once Haku had pulled back fast, a strange feeling slid all over her body, it was like a weight a weight of someone else in her soul of someone else in her head. Once she opened her eyes it was like she could see into Haku's mind, she saw how he was feeling by just looking into his eyes and that was unusual especially as before when she looked into his eyes she saw nothing but emptiness. The substance must have worked both ways she guessed but the thought of someone always knowing and watching over her gave her an unsettling feeling.

There bodied were still close together, Haku had pinned her up against the wall and their faces were only a little bit away from each others. It was like he had just realised how close they were when she saw a spark of emotion of longing and love but it was like because he began to feel it she felt it to. As soon as he saw it he smirked it was like this was a sign that the spell had worked that now she was his puppet. His movements were quick he bent down and whispered into her ear "that was our first kiss wasn't It." his smile grew as she started to feel something, something that spoke of heart break. "You couldn't have expected me not to know how you felt about me Chihiro, remember never under-"

"Estimate your power." It was like she knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"Good, the spell is more powerful than I thought we are now one Chihiro you can feel everything I feel and I you as well as well as so much more." The Thought of this Haku being in her head all the time sent cold shivers down her back. But the feeling of longing and love still ached in the air as he pulled his head back and their faces were level and so very close. She couldn't help to look in to his eyes and saw the same wanting she had in hers he responded quickly and strongly pushed his mouth into hers it was strong and dark but she couldn't pull away it was like the darkness was calling to her. He had pulled her even closer to him and the kissed intensified he had picked her up and slowly set her down onto the bed where he laid upon her and kissed her up and down her neck and down to her chest. Darkness had flooded Chihiro it was the darkest and most frightening feeling she felt but she didn't fight it, normally when this feeling came she would black out but this time she didn't she was in full control. Her eyes darkened again no whites were to be found and her veins had intensified, the feeling was amazing she could feel the darkness more now than she had ever but she wasn't scared another wave of darkness was about to hit her when her head began to feel like it was on fire. She pulled away from Haku and began to scream.

She pushed herself up of the bed and rolled down to the floor where there was mirror standing right in front of her she looked up and saw her dark eyes and her black veins. Fear and pain rushed up her body. A layer of sweat had thickened on to her skin when a familiar tall brown haired woman appeared behind her. "Mum" Chihiro whispered under her breath she knelt down beside Chihiro and whispered something into her ear and placed something into her hands. Within seconds the pain had disappeared and her mum was gone. Whatever had happened had drained Chihiro's energy and she had passed out for what felt like 5 minutes before she woke up again in Haku's room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Granny had tried to stop Chihiro but she knew that she couldn't whatever Chihiro had heard she knew the only person she would go to is Haku. She turned to no face who was staring down at granny with worry. "We need to go and see the high lady now"

"Ah ah"

"Don't worry about her she will be fine, he won't let anything happen to her he is watching over her."

"ah ah"

"No no face I can't let you do that you know if we leave what could happen to us the infection could get to us and we could change. We have already lost too many of us" she bowed her head in the thought of her lost sister.

Slowly no face put his hand on granny who began to chant and within seconds had disappeared out of there cottage to a long bright green filed with white flowers growing all around. This place was beautiful and standing in the middle was a white haired beautiful lady with a white gown draped over her. "She's gone hasn't she?"

"Yes princess like you saw she has gone back to the one she most cares about."

"Yes I see that now." She bowed her head in disappointment like the princess had hoped for a different outcome. "The boy, her love for him is too grate no matter what we could have done here she would have found her way back to him."

"What must we do now then? If she goes through with the ritual the king will find out that she isn't dead and he will do everything he can do to kill her she will be lost to us forever and we will never win this war."

"Let me take care of my farther and you are right we must get her back this place it is her only hope I will send 4 of my men out there to seek her and bring her back before they can get infected and before they get their filthy hands on her."

"She is strong just like her mother let's hope she will resist the darkness long enough though."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Notes: I'm so very sorry I haven't been writing recently I have been extremely busy! I have exams next week so I'm not going to be able to get anything out but after that I'm on Christmas break which is good so I will get as much as I can get out then!

This one is for all the people that has reviewed this and have given me such positive feedback! Thank you all

One question this story isn't going to be very long I'm actually very close to finishing it!:ooo so would all you be up for a second story? Or would you rather me sum everything up in this one story? Let me know!

More is revelled yaaaay! What just happened to Chihiro? Granny and no face go on a trip. What will she choice LIGHT OR DARK?

Let me know XD -MoonLight


End file.
